The invention relates to an identification apparatus and, more particularly, to an identification apparatus to detect a palm pattern contour and identify an individual palm.
Various kinds of identification apparatuses to make a personal identification by detecting a palm pattern contour have been developed. One type of the personal identifications is the one to measure the length of a finger. In this identification apparatus, the base between the second and third fingers comes in contact with a pole vertically planted in a detecting surface and four fingers except the thumb are placed on four narrow windows provided on the detecting surface. Under this condition, the lengths and so on of the fingers are optically measured and the measured finger lengths and so on are compared with the finger length information recorded in a personal card. Through the comparison, the personal identification is made.
In this identification apparatus, only a combination of the lengths and so on of fingers is used for making the personal identification, so that the information for personal identification is insufficient. For this reason, when some measuring errors are taken into consideration, the personal identifications for many persons can not be expected. Further, accurate measurement of the finger length is essential so that individual persons must carefully place his palm on a given location. The accurate positioning of the palm by a person identified takes a relatively long time and is somewhat troublesome work. There is as another an identification apparatus detecting finger prints to make an identification. In this identification apparatus, stain or cut on the finger adversely affects the identifying performance. In general, the finger prints are taken for criminal investigation. This makes an unfavorable impression on the person identified.